


Godamn Clock, Rude

by Mothman_Ass



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Cliche, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, My boi is a gay mess, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writer is gay and stupid, all of this is a mess, and im just tired and small dont attack me, i cant write, scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Ass/pseuds/Mothman_Ass
Summary: I can't find much fanfic for this ship so me, being a desperate idiot, had come up with this and now I am sorry you have to read this :,,,)))





	Godamn Clock, Rude

**Author's Note:**

> The word count may lool like shit but it's you who decide to continue so it ain't my fault

_Tsubasa ran his fingers over Kyoya's callused hands, tracing the individual swirls on each of the rough patches. Honestly, this stuff was so therapeutic -he was so glad when Kyoya didn't object to it! Well, actually, he didn't really know how he felt, but it was a warm feeling._

_But he had started doing this subconsciously, feeling his hands. When he noticed that Kyoya didn't react to it, he started wondering, "Is this good? Does this mean he doesn't mind? Or that he just doesn't notice me doing these things? Does he just not take notice of me? Do I even matter that much to him?"_

_These thoughts would continuously circle around his brain. He never really let them get to him, though. As long as he could keep doing this, it would be okay._  
_He looked up at Kyoya, and was surprised to see the other staring right at him with a small smile, blue eyes fixated on his face. There was something about those eyes that made him... feel as if.. he was in a trance?_

_"Ah, uh... sorry," Kyoya had muttered, his eyes downcast. He tried to take his hand away from Tsubasa's hold and leave, but Tsubasa had slightly pulled on them, signaling to the other that he didn't need to leave._

_"Wait... please don't leave! I-I was hoping you would stay a little... a little longer," Tsubasa had trailed off on the last part. He could feel how hot his face got and looked at his own fidgeting hands while mentally fussing himself for being so awkward. He had glanced at Kyoya for a second before looking back at his hands, but saw a small smile forming on the others lips._  
_"Tsubasa, I-"_

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

_He couldn't hear what Kyoya was saying. The loud beeping noises had drowned out everything else. It was so loud! So loud so loud so loud so-_

Tsubasa bolted upright in his bed, his alarm clock going off on the dresser. 4:00 A.M. was flashing in red, in sync with the beeps.

Tsubasa let out a breath he didn't know that he was even holding and looked at his hands. They weren't as callused as Kyoya's in the dream. The hands he held. The hands that were so warm.

He realized how cold his own hands were.


End file.
